


An changed course

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Varisn and the Saporians have taken over Corona, Varian struggles with his choices that led up to this point.Andrew who never feels guilt about anything struggles with going through his plan, after he grows attached to an certain Alchemist.These events change the entire course of the story.
Series: Varian & andrew [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	An changed course

"Clementine have you seen the kid?".

The Witch jerked her head up at at the unexpected voice who was ordering the townsfolk to put the green rocks in one certain location, her leader looked irritated. And when Andrew wasn't happy no one was happy. 

"No I thought he was with you". Clementine stated features confused. "He said he was looking for you. That he needed to talk to you about somthing". 

Eyes narrowing the leader stormed off, avoiding the group, hiding behind their back. Was not an good way to start off belonging to their cause. He had known the kid almost an year, but who was to say he wouldnt turn against them? 

He didnt know where the kid was but if he was hiding, it couldn't be anything good. 

Andrew noticed the Library door slightly open prompting the older male to raise an eyebrow, just what was the Alchemist doing in the Library? And why was he hiding from them?

"Did you find them?".

Andrew jumped at Clentines unexpected voice sending her an glare which caused the woman to shrink back.

"Dont do that". He hissed suddenly hushing her when he heard varian talking.

"Wow bud Saporia was an neat kingdom, dont you think?".

There was an soft animal trill prompting both Andrew and Clementine to exchange looks. They quietly peered over the corner noticing Varian sitting on the floor reading to their surprise an Saporia book.

Varian stiffened at the gazes on him he grinned sheepishly noticing the two Saporia's behind him, rubbing the back of his neck as Andrew knelt next to him taking the book from him.

"What are you foing in here kid? With an Saporia book none the less?".

"I just you..see..i..."The Teenager sighed shoulders slumping. "I was just curious about your guys past, where you came from. So I found some books on  
Saporia in the Library".

"Why didnt you just tell us?". Andrew stated eyebrows raised arms crossed.

"You've been so short tempered latley". Varisn stated softly. "I didn't want to make you mad".

Anger ebbed away from the older males features while they were doing an good job taking over Corona, they weren't dumb they knew it was only an matter of time until the princess would be back. The Alchemist had done alot of work eyes exhausted yet he still wanted to learn about Saporia somthing that Corona never even cared about.

"C'mon kid you need some rest you look exhuasted". Extending an hand he helped the Teen up steadinf him as he swayed. "I'll tell you an couple stories as you go to sleep somthing that not even this book would cover".

Handing Clementine the book the leader led Varian to one of the rooms not to far from his own, he waited until Varian to lay down before taking an seat next to the bed.

Knowing that Varian wouldnt be up much longer Andrew decided to talk about an short adventure of his, he was at the end of the story when he noticed Varian and his pet sound asleep. 

Lips twitching Andrew found himself gently tucking the blanket around the Teenager his fingers running through the black hair. Shaking his head Andrew stood before 

Gazing at Varian one last time he quietly shut the door behind him almost running into Clementine 

"You need to see this". Her tone soft.

Taking the note Andrew scanned the letter his features struggling to remain netural. Words like I am evil, I don't deserve to live. I would be better off dead. 

These were all in Varian's writing.

Scrubbing an hand over his face Andrew pocketed the letter before walking past the witch, the plan stayed as it was.

Who cares about an Teenages spirit? They had this planned for over an year, and an Teenagers aguested emotions weren't going to get in the way of that.

He ignored the way the small part of his heart struggled with his choices, that he became more attached to the kid then ever intended. 

Clementine glanced behind her st the closed door for an moment, before following her leader. Both adults struggling with their emotions of one Alchemist.


End file.
